


Modern Magic

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: There isn't much that can't be cured with honey, ginger, and a little bit of magic.





	Modern Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Witch!Inoo is also an excellent idea. I'm just full of good ideas.

The air was crisp and cool, sure, but Daiki felt the full body cloak was overkill in the autumn weather. Even the hood was up, the faded, jade green fabric outlining the man’s pale skin, in stark contrast with his shaggy brown bangs. His eyelids almost made him look sleepy, but the rest of his body was completely focused on the book in his lap. The size of the reading material was comical; if closed, the novel would be nearly a foot high, but the man looked two-thirds of the way through it. Between the cloak and the monstrous book, Daiki couldn’t stop staring.

He seemed to be the only one though. Everyone else was passing through the park as though it were a common occurrence to see the man here like this, paying him no mind, their eyes glued to their cell phones or down at their feet. And maybe it was; not only was Daiki new to the area, but he didn’t take it upon himself to go on many walks.

Then the man glanced up, face full of annoyance as he slammed the book closed. Daiki quickly looked away and started again to walk, hoping he hadn’t been caught staring. The stranger paid him no mind, brushing past, Daiki pulling one earbud from his ear to catch some frustrated murmuring.

“...not my fault the temperature dropped just as I ran out of dragonsprout…”

Daiki couldn’t help but snort back a laugh, stopping again to watch the stranger walk away, unsure of what to make of the whole thing. Fall was coming, and the getup looked like some kind of preparation for Halloween, but somehow Daiki didn’t think that’s what it was; it wasn’t quite gaudy enough, the cloak patched a few times, both the giant novel and the clothing looking worn from use.

The temperature started declining, and with it came Daiki’s health. He began sniffling first, and before he knew it he’d developed a shaking cough, keeping a scarf wrapped around his neck and a sweater on his back at all times. He didn’t want to go see a doctor, knowing it was a simple cold--though the internet was jumping at the chance to tell him otherwise--but after five persistent days of nose-blowing, he had to admit that it was about time for him to change something, slipping and heading out, hoping to come back some medicine..

“Ginger, honey, and eucalyptus oil are good for colds.”

“Excuse me?” An unfamiliar voice had spoken over his shoulder, and he turned, face to face with the droopy eyes and full lips that he’d seen in a few of his dreams. It was the man with the cloak, and he was giving Daiki a little grin.

“Ginger, honey, and eucalyptus oil.” He repeated. “Ginger and honey in tea obviously, and the oil, well… Actually, forget it. It’s just stuffy nose stuff.”

Anything to enable him to breathe through his nostrils sounded like a godsend, Daiki desperate to ask how he could use it.

“I don’t have any on me now, but…” The man fell silent for a moment, looking like he earnestly wanted to help but wasn’t sure how. Then his eyes lit up. “If it’s alright with you, let’s meet at the park tomorrow. I’ll be sitting at the bench, the one you saw me at the other day.”

Daiki flushed, grateful his scarf was wrapped nearly up to his ears. The stranger just gave him an amused look, and when Daiki arrived the next day, he was greeted with the same smile.

“Would you like some of that tea I mentioned yesterday? You look like you could use it.”

Daiki coughed out an acceptance, the man’s cloak billowing around his legs as he got to his feet. They made their way to a small house that Daiki mistook for a moment as a personal home, until he saw the “Magical Remedies” sign on the front of it.

“My name is Inoo Kei; welcome to my shop.”

“So, are you like…” Daiki glanced around, noting the baskets of both living and dried plants on the wall, shelves of tiny bottles, and colorful mesh fabrics covering the windows. “Are you some sort of magician?”

Inoo laughed a little at that, shaking his head.

“Bohemian?”

That just earned him a look, Inoo pulling out a wooden chair for him before disappearing behind a curtain and into another room. Daiki just sat and waited, counting the different packs of cards and looking into the clear crystal ball sat to one side on the table. The object was about the size of his head, and he tried his best not to sneeze on it.

Inoo returned with two mugs in one hand and a tiny glass bottle in the other, placing it all down on the table.

“Tea?” He offered, Daiki accepting gratefully and taking a sip.

“Wizard?” He finally guessed, trying to hide how badly he’d just burned his tongue. Inoo snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Witch.” He corrected.

“I thought those were just girls.”

“Surprise.” Inoo said. “Anybody can be a witch. The label depends on what area of magic one decides to focus on.”

“Is that why you wear a cloak?” Daiki asked, and Inoo burst out laughing.  


“I just wear that thing because it’s warm.” He took the cloak off, revealing a long sleeved shirt and simple pair of jeans underneath. “My friends keep telling me to get rid of it--they think it’s ugly and they’re completely right--but I like it. It’s practical.”

That made Daiki smile, Inoo smiling back and taking a long drink from his mug before setting it down on the table and fixing Daiki with an expectant look.

“You want to ask me questions. So go on, ask.”

“Um… Can you…” Daiki wanted to tread carefully, realizing he was completely ignorant in what he was talking about. “Can you cast spells?”

“Give me some eggshells, basil, mint, and fennel leaves and I can boost your luck.” Inoo said. Daiki laughed.

“I gave you the ginger tea, because ginger also can boost energy. Hopefully you’ll feel better soon.”

“Thank you.” Daiki responded earnestly, feeling surprised as he took another sip. Whether it was the effects of the ginger or not, he could feel a definite spring in his step as he left Inoo’s shop, the tiny bottle of eucalyptus oil in his pocket. Within two days he was recovered, finding himself knocking on Inoo’s door when his coughing had dissipated. Inoo answered the door quickly, pleasant surprise appearing on his face as he met Daiki’s eyes.

“Hello! How are you feeling?” He asked, gesturing for him to come inside. Daiki did, smiling at the few additions he noticed: glass beads strung across the walls, purple flowers draping over the edges of a flower basket that was hanging from the ceiling above the table. Inoo pulled out a chair for him and Daiki sat down.

“Better.” Daiki said with a nod. “Much better, actually. Thank you.”

Inoo smiled brighter. “Good, I’m glad. What brings you here today then?”

“Well, I wanted to say thank you.” That was about all the reason Daiki had, he realized, but Inoo was looking at him as though he was expecting an “and” coming, so he floundered for something else. His eyes landed on the pack of cards on the table to the right of Inoo’s hands and he blurted, “and wanted to know if maybe you could, uh… Read my… Read my cards?”

Inoo laughed a little at that, picking up the deck. “Read your tarot cards?” He asked, Daiki desperately hoping he hadn’t just said anything too foolish. “And what will you do with that information?”

Daiki just shrugged. “It can’t hurt to know, can it?”

“Well, that’s not exactly true.” Inoo said, but he was leafing through the cards anyway, a grin playing on his lips. “Here; focus your energy on the cards. Think of the question you want them to answer.”

Daiki genuinely had no idea what he was doing, not having enough time to really think of something before Inoo took the cards back from his hands. He said a few words, then turned one of them over. It had an “XIX” on the top and a giant sun, “THE SUN” written across the bottom in large black letters.

“You’re due to receive material happiness and good health, which will be nice after that cold you just deal with. This card could also mean difficulties relating to childbirth, but you don’t seem like the child bearing type.”

Daiki laughed a little, Inoo turning over the next card. His face fell slightly.

“The tower. This card is the premonition of drastic, sudden changes, more often bad than good, though it could also just mean the ending to a habitual cycle that you have been stuck in for a while.”

Daiki couldn’t think of what that could refer to, but it was ominous. Any apprehension he had fled his mind however, when Inoo flipped over the last card and his face turned bright pink, hiding it behind the card in his hands.

“What?” Daiki asked insistently, lifting slightly out of his seat and peering over in an attempt to see what it was. Inoo just laid it down on the table, not looking at him.

“The Lovers. While it could be a sign of internal conflict and contradiction, this card’s primary indication is a reached decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners.”

“Oh.” Was all Daiki could think to say, and Inoo, cheeks still tinged with pink and eyes lit by the sunlight through the window, met his eyes and smiled.

Daiki couldn’t keep himself from Inoo’s shop after that. He stopped by nearly every other day, asking for herbs and charms and incense that he really only used about half of. Inoo began catching on, a skeptical smile always on his face when Daiki feigned a sore throat, or an itch, or a restless night.

“Do you just want my cell phone number?” The witch finally asked as Daiki was about to leave, leaning against the doorframe.

“You have a cell phone?” Daiki asked back, surprised. He didn’t think Inoo would have one, but he wasn’t sure why he thought that way; it was the 21st century. Inoo nodded back, obviously amused, pulling the device from his pocket and showing it off. There was a little flower charm dangling down, a light periwinkle blue, and something about it made Daiki smile. They exchanged numbers, Daiki in the middle of naming Inoo’s contact when he had a question.

“Are there any, like… Technology spells?”

“Oh yeah. All sorts of emoji charms. Here.” Inoo hunched over his screen, tapping at it before pressing send. Daiki’s phone buzzed, seeing a string of emojis, a pattern of thumbs ups, smiley faces, and stars. “A little mental well being, just for you.”

“Thanks.”

“And you’re having trouble sleeping?”

It took Daiki a second to remember that sleeplessness was the ailment he had come to Inoo with this time, nodding and trying his best to look pathetic., Inoo plucked a small white flower from the bushel in a hanging basket from the ceiling and tucking it behind Daiki’s ear, his touch gentle.

“The jasmine will help. Text me, okay?”

Daiki took a step towards the door, Inoo opening it for him, and the sun hit Inoo’s face, illuminating him in a warm glow. Daiki didn’t even realize he was staring until Inoo gave him a little frown, opening his mouth in question.

“What?”

“I… Nothing.” Daiki stepped off the front porch, glancing back. “You’re pretty, that’s all.”

With texting, Daiki stopped by the shop less, and while he missed seeing Inoo so often, he was learning more about him. Inoo came from a family of witches, and had one sister that took her magic with her as she traveled. Daiki shared information too, about his less-than-exciting internship, his brother, and his new apartment. That had Inoo remarking about his cluttered aura, the two setting a date for Inoo to stop by and cleanse the place. But a week was too long to wait, and Daiki showed up on his doorstep two days before Inoo was set to arrive, the witch’s face turning to pleasant surprise as he opened the door.

“Daiki!” He exclaimed with a smile. “You’re… You’re early, aren’t you?”

“I… Um.” He didn’t have a reason to be there, but with all his practice with making maladies up on the spot had paid off. “I wanted to know if you could tell my fortune.”

“Fortune?” Inoo echoed, closing the door behind Daiki as he stepped inside, cutting off the crisp October air.

“You have a crystal ball in here, don’t you?”

“Why do you want to see your future?”

Daiki didn’t have anything to say to that, shrugging and keeping it vague as Inoo pulled out a chair for him.

“I can’t be held responsible if you don’t like what you see.” Inoo warned, pulling the ball into the middle of the table, his face slightly warped through the glass. He was only half joking, but the implication that his future could be bad was one Daiki hadn’t expected.

“That’s okay.” Daiki said, feeling slight apprehension creeping up his neck as Inoo placed his hands on the crystal ball, one on each side, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. When he opened them again he looked almost sleepy, if not for the concentration on his face.

“There are two people.” He said slowly. “They are holding hands, and it’s snowing all around them. One of them has my cloak on, and the other one… Is you.” Inoo looked up fast, meeting Daiki’s eyes, a small fascination on his face. Daiki had to smile at him, feeling a blush creep up his face, but unable to look away. “That’s the two of us. You love me.”

“Yeah.” Daiki said, and Inoo got to his feet, going over to his side of the table. Daiki stood to meet him, reaching out to take both of Inoo’s hands in his own. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Inoo’s smile was bright as he laughed, pulling Daiki in for a kiss. It was sweet, soft, and Daiki couldn’t help but admit, a little bit magical.


End file.
